Last of finn
by emoeyes713
Summary: sequel to 'cuddle buddies'. Finn became evil can Beemo fix it before he gets killed? rated M for flashbacks and dream sequences.
1. Chapter 1

this story takes place three years after 'cuddle buddies?'

* * *

the people of Ooo are living in fear, a new linch king exist, Finn.

it started shortly after the hero of Ooo, Became possess by the linch, Finn did fight back, and won. when Finn won his mined back from the linch he destroyed the linch's soul but the powers of the linch stayed in the hero. the power corrupted his mined making him greedy for power. with finn being the kid who had seen some of the most powerful beings in Ooo and beyond, he knew how to get them.

He started by tricking Marcelline into giving him all the powers of a vampire, then killing her. next he killed ice king for the crown, then melted it into a wrist band so it would not make him insane. a year went by and Finn traveled the land searching for more power, more and more power. to try and stop him Beemo convinced Huston Abidear to fight him, they where able to trap Finn in the nightospere, but Beemo knew he would find a way out with in a year.

wile in the nightospere Finn took Hustons' amulet as part of his goals for power. when he put it on it didn't go crazy like last time he had full control of the chaotic energy. then Finn challenged every demon in the nightospere, one by one with his power he killed each demon, nothing could standup to his powers.

Meanwhile out in the candy kingdom, the last safe haven for anyone, Queen bubblegum and beemo where making a plan to stop finn.

"He is only going to attack at night so we just need to hold him off for a couple hours until dawn, then it should be safe for the day." said bubblegum.

"...can we fix him." Beemo asked hoping she would say yes.

"well yes and no i can put his consciousness in a clones body of him but, he is too tough to get unconscious, to transfer it." said bubblegum with a plan to save her friend. "listen we will save your husband, but it will take some time. the last of the woulds superpower is the gumball guardians, that's why he hasn't attacked yet. he needs more power to attack."

"finn was never scared of the guardians, he would not wait to be stronger than them to attack. the only reason we are safe is because i had to betray him to lock him in the nightospere!" Beemo shouted anger wile crying.

"listen it's not your fault its-" bubblegum said as she was interrupted.

"Yours! if you had never shown Finn the linch frozen in caramel, and that snail would not have gotten close to it and freed it. you caused the linch, candy zombies, candy Spinx, breaking Finn heart over and over again, and making the lemongrass who tried to start a great mushroom war two." Beemo screamed at the top of her lungs, she was anger, she blamed herself for not being able to help Finn.

bubblegum remained silent, Beemo stormed off to a room she was staying in until the crisis was over she lye on the bed and dug her face into the pillow to sob. she felt a hand her her back with the feel of a kiss on the back of her head. she rolled over to see Finn, his eyes weren't the color they where before this started, they where now red and where there was white is now black. she was frozen in fear.

"Beemo it's me. the good finn i want you to fix me before i loose control." Dark finn said, putting his hand to her cheek.

"if it is true are you done with power?" beemo asked not being sure this was true.

"yes." Finn answered quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn walk beside beemo, his demonic presence was making him want to take to power of the gumball guardians. why he didn't, when Finn destroyed the linchs first body, he had this feeling in his body, one of where there was a power as long as he had the power he could be invincible, the power of love.

they walked down corridor after corridor, endless hallways and pathways, into the labyrinth of the castle. they where heading to the cloning chamber, a place where a body of old Finn was being made to put Finns real mined into. once they where there they found bubblegum there checking her math for the mined transfer.

"bubblegum is the device ready we need it quickly before it is to late." beemo said running in the room, and closing the door behind Finn.

"yes and no. yes the device is ready and no because we need peppermint butler to cast a dark drain spell and- oh my glob! what the hell is he doing here at this time!" bubblegum first explained then freaked out when she saw Finn.

"wait don't call security. i have control but only for a little wile my body has the chaos pendent from the night-o-spear, it makes you do the opposite of what your body wants." Finn explains quickly using his vampire speed to stop bubblegum from touching a big red button.

"if that is true, then how come your in control of your body?" bubblegum asked shaking in fear under the demonic Finn.

Finn let go of bubblegum and pointed to his wrist where the once, crown of the ice king, is now a wristband. "insanity counters insanity."

"not normal but it can work. are you shore you want to loose this body? we will destroy it, once we have switched your mined to the Finn clone in the big test tube." bubblegum explained.

Finn gained a headache from the explanation. he sat down by the test tube with the second Finn in it. "hey man I'm going to be you in a minuet. it's funny how here i am finally controlling my body again, the insanity with this bracelet counters linch power insanity. the linch powers also took control of my body desiring power. the linch dose not exist but all his desires and powers continue through my body. the linch was just power, more and more power. destroy all life become the ultimate power ancient power, super power, nuclear power, celestial power, demonic, cosmic, temporal, colossal, emotional, and true power. all the linch wanted was to be the only thing to live. death was going to be the ultimate enemy of the linch. why did his darkness become mine wasn't i pure enough for the light?" Finn ranted to himself looking at the new body.

Beemo kisses Finns cheek and gives him a hug. "Finn darkness was the linch and you are light. your light has won the battle for control over your self. your body may have killed thousands but you have only killed monsters in self defense. you are a light Finn and i love your light. remember our little game we had when i got my body. it was after everyone met me. it was during a knife storm and i wanted to play." beemo said looking down memory lane.

* * *

(flashback time!)

it was three years previous, at Finn and Beemos home. during a knife storm, and Finn was sleeping in bed with beemo cuddled next to him. beemo woke up and saw the storm outside, she loved storms. she got to spend more time with Finn. she was wanting to play with Finn once he had woken up. she went down stairs to find Finns old costumes he had in a closet, she found one of a robber, a cop, a fancy tux, some broken glasses, a fox mask, a set of over sized female armor (cick cick ;)), then some sweaters, coats, a wizard robe, and lots of tin foil (for flame princes, and flambo). she picked up the tux, it had been a couple of years since he had worn it. she tried it on, and it was a perfect fit. she looked at a mirror and liked the look.

she decided to start cooking, and started with bacon and eggs. she got the food set up and ready for Finn. she went up stares to wake up Finn with a plate of a nice worm breakfast. when she got to the room Finn wasn't there. she could heir the shower running. she had an idea. she put the plate on an end table next to the bed, and walked into the bathroom he was just finishing the shower and took a step out of the shower. Finn was shocked to see her standing in front of him in a fancy tux.

"beemo what are you doing? Finn blushed wile looking for his towel. he was sueprized that she was being this odd, he thought that she had gotten over her overly horny faze.

"come on. i just wanted to play master with you, or do you want to be my master?" beemo said loosening her tie.

Finn smiled as he dried off. he thought her horny faze was over but he was wrong, and he liked it. he wanted to continue this game she was playing. finn kissed her lightly and then said "you can be my master. after all im, your servant."

"then as your master, i order your to kiss me then if i wish it. wash me with some pleasures." beemo said kissing Finn. she used one hand to pull him close and the other to take off her tie. their tongs danced with escay and lust. Finn wrapped his arms around her waist. he got hold of the collar of her tux jacket and pulled it off. she reached for her top button, and undid the first one, she broke the kiss, "servant, please take off this shirt." beemo breathed as she tugged her shirt and went for another kiss. Finn being a good servant gave beemo her wish. he took both of his hands to the top collar of her shirt, and pulled as hard as he could. it made all buttons 'pop' out of their slot. reveling her upper body to Finn, her breast had gotten bigger recently. they were swollen from Finns touches, beemo hated her breast to be sore.

"Finn you can look at my boobs, but not touch. they are sore and i don't want them to feel any worse." she said pulling the shirt off, wile Finn kissed the top of her chest, sending chills down her spine. a thought when through Finns mined.

"is it OK for us to be doing this? we have been at letting our temptations loose since you got your body. is it OK to be the hero of Ooo when you let your self into temptation?" Finn asked taking a step beck from beemo.

"Finn it is OK to give in to temptation in your case. your temptations save peoples lives, slays evil beast, and keeps the world in balance. you always do what you feel is right, and when you get conflicted about your self you always find the right answer from your friends or yourself." beemo said wile she took a step towards Finn and kissed him again. Finn smiled as he undid her pants and let then fall. he picked up beemo and set her on the counter. "OK master. your right. now would you like me to pleasure you on this counter?" Finn said kissing her neck.

"i told you earlier that i want to have you clean me, so do it please." said beemo trying to not giggle from their little game. Finn carried beemo to the shower and turned on the water. she stood next to him as he got the hair cleaner ready, he started to wash her hair as they kissed;. they ran their ringers in each others hair wanting to get closer and closer then their body's could allow, wile their tongs danced once again.

Finn gabbed the soap, and started to rub her shoulders wile she shivered to his touch. his hands moved their way down slowly making sure to get every inch of her curved body. Finn tried to be careful about touching her breast, oh the temptation, he had to resist so she would not feel pain later.

his member was stiff and wanting to enter her. beemo grabbed Finns shaft and positioned it to her entrance, Finn slid in her tight entrance. she moaned oh so loudly. Finn lifted her legs and pinned her to the wall, wile he kissed her collar bone carefully enough to make her enjoy every second of it. he thrusted lightly enough for her to want to beg, or play master a little more.

"master says go Faster." beemo moaned, Finn complied as she enjoyed every touch that he gave her. 'harder' Finn heard, continuing their game. the walls where shaking, going to the beat of their bodes the sound could be heard from out side the house. Finn didn't care. he thrusted faster and harder every time she demanded, till finally they came. releasing her juices over his shaft and launching his seed deep inside her. they usually fell asleep after they came, Finn turned off the shower and carried her to bed.

she had fallen asleep, Finn saw his cell phone, there was a message from jake '_homy i was going to visit today but it sounds like you and beemo are having fun with each other. ;) i will see you another time. peace out homy.'_-Jake. Finn blushed from his brothers text, wow i did not see that coming. he looked at beemo sleeping is his bead, her hair is all wet her body is wanting to cuddle Finn was happy with his life.

(end flashback)

* * *

Finn was trying to rest wile bubble gum finishes the machine, and peppermint butler walks into the room getting ready to cast a spell for Finn wile handing a paper to bubblegum. beemo sat next to him humming to him, something she learned with him.

"beemo are you singing the lullaby i thought you a couple years ago?" said Finn trying to stay awake.

"yes. it's my favorite, because you taut it to me when i was sick after you got sick."beemo said continuing to hum the tune.

* * *

(Flashback time again)

Finn had become sick with a fever and he was out of cyclops tears. he was sleeping in bed and beemo decided to dress up as a nurse on this day. by this point beemo liked to wear different outfits all the time. she was bringing Finn a bowl of vegetable soup. she found Finn sleeping on his bed. his body sweating from his cold. he was shivering under his blanket, wile beemo kisses his fore head to wake up from his sleep. he saw her, in her cute nurce outfit and smiled. he also noticed that her skirt was rise a little higher than normal, her shirt wasn't button all the way up, and it curved to her body a little too well.

"beemo are you in a mood again?" Finn asked wile starting to have his soup.

"maybe." she happily said kissing him on the cheek.

"but i'm sick, and i will just get you sick." Finn said finishing his soup.

she placed the bowl on the side table and pushes Finn down lightly. "i'm the doctor and the doctor say's you need your daily dose of adrenaline, and endorphins that you only gain during pleasurable activity." beemo said removing finns blanket, and tugging down on finns boxers.

"well whatever the doctor orders." finn said with beemo kissing his shaft making him hard. she started to suck on his member as he gained more pleasure. she continued to suck, as she bobbed her head up and down. finns hands tangled into her hair as she continued to suck on him. she hums as she sucks on his member forceing him to come in her mouth. she smiles as she she climes on her knees above finn, she undid her shirt reavealing her upper body, letting her breast loose. she wasn't wearing a bra. she then reached down and slid her panty over reviling her entrance, all wet and ready for finns member.

"you got excited for this, didn't you?"finn asked as he saw beemos lust filling eyes. she pushes her entrance onto his member moaning as she her inner walls tightens around him.

"because then next time i want it to be special." beemo answers wile bouncing up and down, her breast bouncing to every move she makes. her green hair getting in her face, and her body becoming covered in small little bumps and chills. she came and so did Finn. they cuddled together until the next morning.

it's the mourning after, finn wakes uo and is feeling better and looks at beemo she is sick. 'figures' finn thinks to himself. she wakes up and looks at him.

"i never explained why i wanted to make the next one special. did i?" beemo ask as she wraps a blanket close to her.

"no, but i would like to know. can you tell me doctor?" finn asked joking about the nurse outfit she was still in.

"in one month it will be our one year anniversary of when we got together." beemo said lying down, falling back to sleep.

finn smiled as she tried to go back to sleep. finn started to sing a lullaby for beemo to help her sleep. (make one up in your heads. oh and end flashback).

* * *

finn was woken up by beemo, the machine was ready and so was peppermint butler. a device was hooked up to finns head, beemo had to stand back during the procedure. the machine turns on, everything go's black in finns eyes. he cant see any thing.

there is a black and white liquid leaving the dark finns body, and moveing to the new finns body. peppermint butler cast a spell on the liquid "pez toca perros toco en la luna" (if you can read Spanish im soooo sorry for this.)

the black and white separate the black part moves back to the dark finns body wile the light moves to new finns body. the dark body awakens and starts to move violently, it picks up the demons blood sword on his back and brakes the machine, new finn wakes up, she yells something from behind the glass and in the water. ice breaks though the sealing as six spikes pointing at the dark Finn. beams of light hit the dark Finn, burring his body wile melting into leaving the chaos amulet, the ice bracelet, and the demon sword.

beemo who was petrified with fear. runs to the new finn body, she looks at her with a smile before she sees him mouth something. freezing a spot under him then braking the ice draining the water in the tube, bubblegum opens the tube wile in shock of the new ice powers.

"what the hell was that?" bubblegum asks confused.

"oh wile i was evil i learned im son of the ice king, but i think that makes me now the new ice king." Finn says picking up the bracelet, his body still nude not even thinking about who was there. he then took off the gem stones and through the gold part in a trash can. he took the stones and through them in his mouth and swallowed them. the two smaller ones appear one on the back of each hand and the large one appeared on his fore head. "hey is there any close around her to where my bods getting cold." Finn said completely relaxed.

"how are you the ice kings son?" beemo asked in confusion grabbing a blanket for him to cover in.

"Simon was human and wizard, plus my mother was also human. oh and before you ask the reason im not going crazy is because the gold is what makes the crazy. i learned a lot wile i was crazy. like chaotic power just makes you do the opposite of what your body wants, and what the real strongest power is-" finn explained but was cut off by beemo kissing him. she could not hold back her feelings anymore. she wanted to be with him again she didn't care how or why she just wanted to be with finn. she was also crying finn pulled her into a hug.

"sorry i was gone so long. i wish that i could tell you how much i missed you, and-" finn was saying kneeling down on one knee. he took beemos hand pointed his index finger to her hand, and a ring formed around her ring finger, she cried and hugged finn deeply.

"yes!" she screamed out loud enough for the castle to hear. "then lets make the wedding be on the most special of days." finn said with peppermint butler handing him new close. "what day do you mean?" beemo asks Finn wile rubbing her tears away. "what else? the same day we met."

"oh fuck you all! i glad i quit, i cant take this job having to help everyone clean up the world. i'm going back to the underworld to room mate with death again." yells peppermint butler opening a portal to the underworld and closing it behind him, like a bad ass.

* * *

A/N: so yea that is chapter 2 please review and let me know how i did. chapter three will be out by the end of the month.


	3. Chapter 3

it has been three days since finn got his new body and returned home with beemo. his body needed to get more exercise due to not being used until now. he had spent most of his time going from place t o place apologizing for what he had done , or what his body did. he returned the gemstones to the rightful kingdoms, he through the amulet of chaos back in the night-o-spear, he took his demon blood sword and placed it on the mantle above the home door. today he was resting his body from all the traveling he had done.

he walked from his bed down to the kitchen, beemo was cooking bacon pancakes, wile humming Jake's song about them. "bacon pancakes, bacon pancakes, take a bacon put it in a pancake" beemo hummed not knowing finn was behind her. he walked quietly like he knew how to but he was having trouble in his new body, and he was one step away when the floor creeks. beemo smiles and spins around to hug him. she was wearing his close again, but he doesn't mined. he kisses her and holds her in his arms. she pulls finn onto the table and she kisses him very passionately.

"finn your body is very weak. so for you to satisfy me, i need to break you in now, and i can have you good as your old self in three weeks of my physical needs. " she winks as he removes his shirt kissing his collar. she looked at the gemstone on his four head. finn noticed her looking at it and winced his eyes and the gem molds back into his head as if it wasn't there.

"finn are you really the new ice king? i want to know, how you know that the last ice king was your biological father."beemo ask holding finn on the ground,

"wile my body was killing him i saw his memory's when i took the crown, i wish i didn't see them. the reason i knew was because i saw the memory of him impregnating my mother-" finn stops talking as beemo's face turns beet red.

"sorry i didn't want you to relive anything, that horrifying." beemo said kissing finns head to make it feel better. finn doesn't mind beemos kisses, over those dam clown nurses. when he wanted something he wanted it to be real, and her he was with beemo back in his life in her human body. she was smaller than him, her head only reaches his chin, her body is curved in all the right places, her hair is green and short, their relationship is affectionate and playful.

before beemo was human she got to see the rarely seen side of finn. it is his soft side one he had only at home and with close friends. it is the same soft and gentle side, something most people of ooo thought he didn't have. everyone at this point thought he was this powerful fighter able to slay dragons in one strike, without emotions and without thought.

finn didn't think too much of his past anymore he wanted to live in the moment with beemo. his fingers slide up her spine and dance with her ticklish spots. he loves her and she wants him, but makes sure to let him know. playing, she hops away from finn and walks into the closet, but when she returns she comes out only wearing a big black and white stripe shirt with a little black mask. she walks up to finn and tells him. "if you want to get this robber you need to come get me." she teases him walking up the stairs.

finn smiles but before he goes after her he walks down stairs and digs in his mountain of gold he has in his home. he finds a small box that jake gave him a long time ago. in it was two silver rings with a note that said 'dear finn/jake i hope you use these for the one person that means more to you than your brother, and your greatest desires. if you have truly found happiness with your other whether they be human, dog, rainacorn, candy people, vampire or monster.(hope not a monster:dad) we want you to know we would be proud of you and your feelings. love- mom and dad. p.s. we love you, your gonna do great.'

finn smiles as he reads the note and he rushes to the bed room. when he gets to the door out of breath. beemo is hiding behind the door she giggles lightly. finn heirs her and spins around the door, wrapping his arms around her, making her squeak in excitement.

finn whispers in her ear, "hey you stole something from me, and your gonna pay the price. robber. now pay for steeling my heart, and removing me from the life of a bachelor, but first we need our hand cuffs." finn takes one rind and slide it on her finger, and takes the other and places it on his. beemo smiles and kisses him passionately. their tongs explore each others mouth, pulling each other closer and they stumble their way to the bed. where finn slides his hand up and down her arm, then down her side, and pulls of her shirt. 'of course shes naked under the shirt.' finn thought seeing her body, finn kissed her jaw line and slowly fallows down to her collar bone. his kisses left a trail of moans and cry's of pleasure from beemo. her voice cracking from her inability to hold her feelings, feelings that have been bottling up to this point. his tong slid in her entrance, her back arches as he screams his name, her hands tangling in his hair. begging him to continue, wile he taste her juices for himself. she screams his name as she comes with him tasting her, her muscles tensing up her grip tightens and her senses over whelm her with every touch of his tong.

her breath is heavy and he body limp from her first orgasm in two years. he catches her breath and kisses finn. he grabs his pants and tugs them off, his member gets reviled and she kisses it, she first licks it lightly to play, then she only sucks on the tip, next she bobs her head slowly moaning to give him pleasure in every moment. he lightly grabs her head and slowly has her bob her head faster. before he could enjoy this. he comes earlier than in the past. he is embarrass as beemo looks at him her face covered in cum.

"i know. we are out of practice, so lets get better." she tells him climbing up him. getting ready to mount her future husband, she positions her self to where he can enter her easily. finn slides her down on his member, they moan out of pleasure. as they continue moveing faster and faster, pushing himself a far as he can with his current ability. her walls tightening around him, adding more to the sensation. her back arches and her eyes close out of pleasure, it had been two years since she had sex with finn. her body was reaching her climax when she felt finn suddenly move rapidly and violently. making her orgasm and him shooting his seed far into her. they panted for a moment as they caught their breath.

"oh crap,i forgot the condom." finn mumbles, making beemo giggle.

"if i was to get pregnant. i would with you, and only you. i love you finn." beemo said kissing finn in pecks around his face, before falling asleep with finn.

finn kisses her head lightly before he falls asleep, waiting for tomorrow to follow so that he could be there another day closer to his love and wedding.

* * *

(A/N):ok done with this story and 'adventure time' story's. please check out my page for other story's if you like this one and please review.


End file.
